Dans le feu de l'action
by Listelia
Summary: Dix-neuf étages d'hôtel à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, en plein cœur de Séoul. Des centaines de personnes à évacuer, à trois heures du matin. Un meurtre au quinzième, une petite fille aux boucles dorées, un vampire et un inconnu au sourire carnassier.


La nuit était glaciale. Dans le ciel d'un noir profond, les étoiles brillaient très loin, parfaitement nettes. C'était tard. Les rues, les boulevards, les impasses, les allées de traverse, tout était vide sous la lueur blafarde des réverbères.

A travers la ville passait seulement une guirlande de camions rouges et de voitures blanches aux gyrophares bleus, très vite.

L'immeuble était en flammes.

Dix-neuf étages d'hôtel à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, en plein cœur de Séoul.

Des centaines de personnes à évacuer, à trois heures du matin.

Un vrai cauchemar.

* * *

Au quinzième, le couloir était rempli d'une fumée épaisse.

Il faisait très chaud, on étouffait.

Les gens se précipitaient vers l'escalier de secours en titubant et en criant de frayeur, enroulés dans leurs draps ou à peine vêtus, des serviettes humides sur le visage ou autour de la tête.

Le jeune homme qui tenait la porte entrouverte et encourageait la circulation du flot tenait un mouchoir à la main, mais oubliait constamment de le remettre sur sa bouche, alors qu'il soutenait, poussait, tirait les fuyards.

Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, en désordre, et des yeux de chat, comme surlignés d'un trait d'eyeliner. Ses chaussures de ville étaient délacées et il portait un pantalon de pyjama noir en coton léger, dont les cordons étaient mal noués. Son pull blanc était maculé de poussière et de sueur.

- Allez, allez, descendez, ne vous bousculez pas… les secours vous attendent en bas… allez, madame… debout, monsieur – tenez, aidez cette personne…

Il ne cessait de parler, d'appeler, toussant de temps à autre malgré lui, la cornée rougie par la fumée de plus en plus âcre.

Le couloir était bien tôt vide et à en croire le silence qui s'était établi au plafond, l'étage supérieur était déjà évacué. Dans la cage d'escalier froide et immaculée montait le bruit des sirènes et des voix, en bas.

- Allez… allez…

Les derniers clients de l'étage passèrent devant lui en trébuchant, affolés, le nez protégé par des t-shirts trempés. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'apprêtant à les suivre, puis se ravisa.

_Et si quelqu'un est coincé quelque part ?_

La main sur la barre de la porte de secours, il s'arrêta, écouta.

Ses oreilles étaient remplis du piétinement de l'évacuation, du crépitement des flammes dans les autres étages, du sourd murmure de la fumée.

Il secoua le menton, pinça les lèvres avec un sourcil plié pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Puis se décida et lâcha la poignée de la porte pour retourner au fond du couloir.

Le feu était tout près, descendu en cascade par les cages d'ascenseurs, au fond. La chaleur était insoutenable.

Il poussa la première porte de chambre en clignant des yeux, son mouchoir sur le visage.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Ohé !

Il fit rapidement le tour des pièces, gêné par la sueur qui ruisselait dans ses yeux;

Il n'y avait personne.

Il ressortit dans le couloir, toussant et crachotant, vérifia la deuxième chambre, puis la suivante;

Sauta celle d'après – c'était la sienne – et tituba dans la suivante. Il s'arrêta un instant, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes.

Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et sa bouche était remplie d'un goût sec et râpeux.

- Ohé ! Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plaît !

Il n'était qu'à quelques chambres de la sortie de secours lorsqu'il la sentit.

_Une odeur de sang, parfaitement distincte dans le brouillard de fumée et de brûlé autour de lui._

Puis il entendit les voix.

Celle d'un homme qui essayait de dégager la gorge, et celle d'un enfant qui pleurait.

Il donna un coup d'épaule dans le battant, longea le couloir d'entrée de la chambre, cherchant d'où elles venaient.

Il y eut un appel d'air et une rafale de vent brûlant chargé d'étincelles quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'homme qui leva les yeux vers lui était accroupi sur le carrelage inondé et tenait le pommeau de douche à la main. Ses cheveux coiffés en brosse dégoulinaient et sa chemise blanche était transparente, collée par l'eau sur ses épaules et dans le creux de son dos. Il tenait dans ses bras une toute petite fille blonde et bouclée, âgée de trois ou quatre ans à peine, pieds nus, enveloppée dans sa veste de costume et qui sanglotait.

Il y avait des morceaux de verre partout.

Et une mare de sang, qui s'écoulait sous le corps d'un européen étendu de travers sous le lavabo, les yeux vitreux.

Le jeune homme enregistra la scène en quelques secondes, puis se pencha vers l'inconnu aux yeux en amandes bordés de cils sombres.

- Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit-il sans poser de questions.

L'autre lui attrapa le bras et le serra.

- Prends la gamine et barre-toi.

Sa voix était rauque.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu, le jaugeant. Puis il dégagea son bras d'un mouvement vif.

- Min Tae-yeon, se présenta-t-il brièvement, en passant sa main sous l'aisselle de l'homme pour l'aider à se lever. "Je vais la porter, mais on s'en va tous ensemble."

L'homme vacilla un peu, puis un sourire carnassier découvrit ses dents tandis qu'il plaçait l'enfant dans les bras de celui qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il essuya d'un revers de poignée le coin de sa bouche, tuméfié.

L'une de ses mains pressait son côté, maculée de liquide écarlate et foncé.

- Yeo Ji-Hoon, dit-il naturellement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'un immeuble embrasé. "Lui, il est mort, c'est pas la peine."

Tae-yeon s'autorisa une esquisse de sourire, tout en attrapant la ceinture de l'homme qui lui avait passé son bras sur les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Non, détective. Merci d'être venu.

- Vous me direz merci quand on sera en bas.

Le souffle de l'incendie les enveloppa dans le couloir, épais et crépitant, étouffant, acide.

Tae-yeon hésita un instant, désorienté, puis retrouva son repère sur le mur d'en face.

- Par ici, crachota-t-il.

Pas question de tenir un mouchoir devant sa bouche, avec un de ses bras enroulé autour de l'enfant d'un côté et l'autre crispé pour soutenir l'inconnu.

Ils atteignirent la cage d'escalier plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté, et se laissèrent tomber sur les marches qui descendaient du sixième après avoir tiré la porte coupe-feu.

- Les secours sont en bas, dit Tae-yeon en essayant désespérément de décrasser ses poumons et sa gorge. "Encore un effort, on y est."

La fumée avait laissé des traces noirâtres sur son visage aux fins traits aristocratiques.

L'autre homme tenta d'avaler sa salive, toussota et cracha. Sa chemise était déjà sèche tellement la chaleur avait augmentée. Il passa son poignet sur son front en sueur, puis se pencha vers l'enfant déposée à côté de lui.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Ces deux _ajhussis_ vont prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tae-yeon grimaça un sourire amusé.

Le visage très masculin, anguleux, de l'homme était loin d'être rassurant dans ce contexte, et sa voix grave ne collait pas avec les paroles.

Le menton de la petite fille tremblait. Elle avait des yeux bleus très grands et très ronds, sous ses boucles d'ange dorées.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? essaya Tae-yeon à son tour, après avoir consulté sa montre et décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de cinq minutes de répit avant de s'attaquer à la descente, dans l'état où ils étaient.

- L-lo-oo-lo-is.

Tae-yeon lui sourit gentiment, tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle se laissa faire, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues salies par la fumée.

- Lois, répéta Ji-Hoon fermement. "Qui était le monsieur avec toi ? Ton père ? Un kidnappeur ?"

Tae-yeon le transperça du regard.

- Si vous êtes assez en forme pour l'interroger, on repart, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, la cala sur sa hanche tout en observant la façon dont l'autre homme se dépliait lentement, grimaçant de douleur, une main sur sa blessure.

- Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Un éclat de verre de la douche, dit Ji-Hoon. Et vous, vous êtes du métier aussi, hein ? Allons-y.

Tae-yeon haussa un sourcil.

- J'suis procureur, lança-t-il en passant devant l'autre dans les escaliers.

Il entendit le rire de gorge, vite transformé en gargouillis par les inhalations de fumée, derrière lui, tandis qu'il scrutait le plan d'évacuation sur le palier d'en dessous, à la recherche d'un point d'eau et/ou d'un téléphone de secours.

Ils descendirent lentement.

Tae-yeon sentait son dos ployer sous le poids de Lois, d'une façon inattendue. Probablement parce qu'il avait respiré trop de gaz et de particules. Ji-Hoon avançait sans se plaindre, mais le visage crispé, ruisselant de sueur. A la lueur bleuâtre des néons, il n'était pas bien plus âgé que le procureur, à peine cinq ou six ans plus vieux, peut-être.

La petite fille ne disait rien, son visage rond et bouleversé blotti contre l'épaule de Tae-yeon, hoquetant comme une souris effrayée de temps en temps.

A chaque étage, Tae-yeon s'attendait à trouver une équipe de secours en train de monter à leur rencontre, mais il n'y avait personne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au huitième étage, épuisés. Ji-Hoon se laissa glisser sur le sol, le teint cireux. Tae-yeon s'assit lourdement à côté de lui et posa l'enfant sur le sol. Il lui tapota la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- Encore combien de marches ? demanda le détective en fermant les yeux.

- Beaucoup, répondit le procureur.

Il glissa un coup d'œil en direction de la blessure. Le sang avait imbibé largement la chemise et fonçait le pantalon du jeune homme dont le torse se soulevait péniblement, la respiration difficile.

- ça va aller ?

Ji-Hoon rouvrit les yeux.

- Pas de problème, mentit-il.

Tae-yeon plia un sourcil sceptique et se résigna. Pour la énième fois, il fouilla ses poches et soupira en se rappelant qu'il avait posé son portable sur la table de nuit avant de se coucher.

- Ce type… c'était qui ? Pourquoi vous étiez dans cette chambre ?

- J'étais dans celle d'à côté, expliqua Ji-Hoon d'un ton las. "J'ai entendu des coups sourds, comme si on se battait, puis un cri. C'est mal insonorisé."

Tae-yeon acquiesça.

De sa chambre, il avait pu suivre tout le programme télévisé de son voisin de gauche.

- Je suis allé frapper, c'était ouvert… je suis rentré au moment où ils ont déclenché l'alerte incendie. J'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains et… le criminel s'est tiré en me jetant dans la cabine de douche au passage. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, la gamine était là.

Le détective se tut. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Tae-yeon appuya la tête contre le mur, renversant sa nuque fatiguée.

- Le boulot nous suit partout, on dirait, marmonna-t-il avec ironie.

L'autre jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- Je crois qu'on le cherche, surtout.

Tae-yeon eut un sourire moitié moqueur, moitié affligé. Il tourna un instant la tête vers la petite fille aux boucles dorées.

- C'est pas bon pour ceux qui veulent se poser et avoir des enfants.

Il y eut un silence, puis Ji-Hoon reprit la parole, d'une voix sourde.

- Tu es marié, toi ?

- Non. Mais j'ai un ami qui croit au grand amour et qui voudrait bien l'être…

Il rit pour lui-même.

- Il ferait un bon père de famille, je crois.

Il fit une pause pendant quelques minutes, savourant l'instant de grâce, la bulle immatérielle qui les enveloppait d'un répit surnaturel.

- Et toi ?

- Non.

La voix était sombre et le détective regardait droit devant lui. Puis ses yeux en amandes revinrent vers le procureur, radoucis.

- Notre _sunbae_ aussi voudrait bien se marier, dit-il d'un ton presque timide, un sourire frôlant ses lèvres. "Mais il n'a pas de chance pour ses rendez-vous arrangés, ça tombe toujours sur des cas de meurtres."

Tae-yeon émit un reniflement amusé.

- ça me fait penser…

Ji-Hoon fouilla sa poche, étouffa un gémissement quand le mouvement l'obligea à se contorsionner un peu.

Il sortit son téléphone portable.

- On ferait bien de prévenir qu'on est là…

Les yeux de Tae-yeon étincelèrent alors qu'il raflait l'appareil.

- C'est que maintenant que vous vous en souvenez ?

L'autre se contenta de le toiser sans aucun signe de contrition.

Le procureur composa le numéro d'appel d'urgence et colla le téléphone portable contre son oreille.

- _Ajhussi_…

Ils se tournèrent vers l'enfant en même temps.

Elle pointait un doigt tremblant vers la porte en face d'eux.

Tae-yeon se leva d'un bond, la cueillit dans ses bras et tendit la main à Ji-Hoon pour le hisser sur ses pieds. Ils dévalèrent les marches sans regarder en arrière.

La porte rougeoyait, baignée d'une espèce d'aura tremblante, comme un mirage.

Elle explosa alors qu'ils étaient presque au sixième étage, projetant un maelstrom d'air brûlant et de fumée incandescente dans la cage d'escalier.

- On sera rattrapé avant d'atteindre le palier d'évacuation, haleta le détective. "Descends devant avec la gamine, dépêche-toi !"

Il toussa encore, se plia en deux.

Des gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent les marches d'escalier. Tae-yeon s'arrêta, revint en arrière, sa main devant la bouche, la gorge obstruée, les poumons en feu. Ses yeux piquaient et pleuraient.

Il passa de nouveau le bras de l'homme par-dessus ses épaules et le soutint, les doigts crochetés sur la ceinture du détective.

L'odeur du sang se fraya un passage à travers les relents de fumée et de plastique brûlé et Tae-yeon sentit ses forces se renouveler, de façon presque étourdissante. Ses oreilles tintinnabulaient et la cage d'escalier n'était plus qu'une valse de murs froids et bleuâtres.

Ils débouchèrent sur le toit en terrasse du troisième étage, à bout de forces et de souffle.

Pendant un instant l'haleine brûlante de l'hôtel en flammes s'éleva dans leur dos tandis que le ciel immense et noir, rempli d'étoiles glacées, surgissait devant eux, puis les gratte-ciels, les lumières de la ville, les uniformes des pompiers, les panneaux publicitaires se mirent à tourner à une vitesse effrayante.

Des gens accouraient vers eux en s'exclamant, des casques jaunes, des infirmiers.

Tae-yeon aperçut un visage déformé par l'angoisse, une barbe noire mal soignée et de gros yeux familiers.

Ji-Hoon distingua un crâne chauve et des frisettes, de petits yeux que l'inquiétude avait réduits à l'état de fentes.

Comme dans un brouillard lent, sans le son, deux femmes se précipitaient vers eux, éperdues…

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Tae-yeon reprit conscience en sentant une grosse patte d'ours lui écraser l'épaule avec sympathie. Il plissa les yeux et bascula immédiatement sur le côté, toussant et crachant.

- Procureur Min ? Patron ! Patron, ça va ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

Il cligna des paupières, fronça un sourcil qui se voulait sarcastique.

- C'est pas évident ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, étouffée.

Le bob de cheveux noirs de la procureur Yoo Jung-In entra dans son champ de vision, puis sa bouche à la moue boudeuse, et enfin ses yeux – barbouillés de larmes comme ceux d'un bébé.

Il grimaça un sourire condescendant.

- Je vais très bien.

Ils eurent l'air plus soulagés par son ton que par ce dont il avait l'air. Il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, péniblement.

Il était sur une civière, derrière une ambulance. La gamine aux boucles d'or était dans les bras d'une infirmière à quelques pas, et le fixait intensivement au-dessus du pli de la couverture dont elle était enveloppée.

Plus loin, il y avait une autre civière sur laquelle était penchée un sauveteur qui s'activait. Il ne voyait que les longues jambes de Ji-Hoon, un genou relevé. Sa tête était cachée par une jeune femme habillée d'un anorak kaki bordé de fourrure blanche.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-il péniblement, avec un geste du menton en direction du groupe.

Jung-In fronça une narine.

- Oui, vous l'avez sauvé, patron.

Soon-Bum lâcha un petit rire soulagé en se frottant la nuque.

- Il est presque aussi coriace que toi, apparemment. C'est un détective super connu, t'sais. Ils l'appellent le Monstre.

Roulement des yeux spécial Hwang, puis un chuchotement pas trop discret.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que vous vous en êtes tous les deux sortis, eh ? Fallait être plus qu'humain pour s'en tirer…

Tae-yeon lui balança son coup d'œil d'avertissement le plus sévère, mais son meilleur ami se contenta de rigoler, visiblement trop content de l'avoir récupérer entier pour se soucier de le contrarier. Yoo Jung-In les toisa tour à tour, sans comprendre, puis renonça.

Tae-yeon ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait la main posée sur son bras et elle comptait bien l'y laisser aussi longtemps que possible;

- Monsieur Min… on va vous monter dans l'ambulance… annonça un sauveteur en s'approchant.

La civière roula en arrière, le temps que le passage soit dégagé.

La même opération se déroulait près de l'autre véhicule, et les gens s'écartaient.

Le procureur aperçut le visage du Ji-Hoon et croisa son regard.

Pendant un instant, le temps et l'espace furent suspendus.

Puis ils échangèrent le même petit sourire en coin, un peu ironique, avant de s'adresser un signe de tête.

Les deux blessés furent chargés, puis les portes retombèrent.

Les deux ambulances roulèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue l'une derrière l'autre, puis se séparèrent au croisement.


End file.
